remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Quintesson Cruiser
The Quintesson Cruiser is the quintessential Quintesson spacecraft, and it is often simply referred to as "the" Quintesson Ship. The Quintesson Cruiser spins on its axis as it moves through space. Though its unique design means it's best served by a planetary starbase with a cradle capable of receiving it, the Quintesson Cruiser is capable of burrowing tail first into the ground and balancing with the aid of a landing stabilizers. The most physically massive of the Quintesson spacecraft, the Quintesson Cruiser dwarfs the Autobot Sky Lynx, and has a docking bay large enough to accommodate a Quintesson Warship. The Quintesson Cruiser is equipped with energy cannon, a sophisticated broadcasting array and a camouflage unit that can engulf the ship in an innocent-looking cosmic dust cloud. Careful though, or you'll put someone's eye out. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon A Quintesson Cruiser was docked outside the Sharkticon pool when Hot Rod and Kup were tried. After the Dinobots had rescued them, Wheelie directed them to the ship asking for a ride off the planet. The Autobots flew to Junkion saving their fellows from death by Junkion before Hot Rod won the aliens over and they departed for Cybertron to confront Unicron. Upon arriving, Hot Rod rammed the cruiser through one of Unicron's optics, totalling the ship. A year later, the Quintessons tracked a missing journal to Junkion. Given the Junkions' violent defense of the refuse that made up their world, the Quintessons opted for a more subtle means of retrieving their property. Using the ship's lights to brightly illuminate the ground and deploy a group of Sharkticons. Predictably they were found and the journal was buried again. The Quintessons then used the ship to reinforce Earth broadcasts with subliminal messages to make the Junkions xenophobic before disguising the ship as a cosmic dust cloud. When the Aerialbots arrived however, Superion damaged the ship's weapons forcing a retreat thought not before Cyclonus glimpsed the craft. Upon being towed back to Cybertron, Superion reported the ship to Rodimus Prime. The damage the combiner inflicted upon the ship had damaged the subliminal message transducer causing it to spread the xenophobic message across the galaxy. The Quintessons eventually returned to Junkion when all the warring races were fighting and sent a shuttle to retrieve the journal. A stray shot from Galvatron however sent the journal hurtling through space, sending the ship chasing after it. When the Autobots and Decepticons rediscovered the journal on a jungle world, the Quintessons travelled there via warp gate abducting the Autobots. The Autobots escaped custody only for the Decepticons to steal the journal and escape the craft. The Quintessons stole the journal back and returned it to their ship where the Autobots stole it back. Once the people of Xetaxxis and Lanarq became aware of the Quintesson manipulations they had endured, the ship attempted to destroy both planets via omega bombs. In an extremely impressive display of firepower however, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime managed to destroy the ship in two shots. When Autobots and Decepticons threatened the safety of the quadrant lock over Zamojin, a Quintesson cruiser was sent to defend it. The crew opted to drag the Cybertronians within the lock but the transit damaged the ship's isolater key, leaving them trapped. The ship assumed orbit while the Sharkticons went to retrieve Perceptor for his universal emulator. Cyclonus breached the ship and offered a temporary alliance which was agreed to. Cyclonus brought Perceptor to the ship where the isolater key was replaced and the cruiser left Quadrant X. IDW Generation 1 continuity A familiar corkscrew-shaped starship was used by Wheelie to escape LV-117's destruction. After crashing the vessel on LV-118, he made it his home and had some of its parts stolen by the "Admiral". When asked how he ended up on the planet, Wheelie claimed to have stolen the ship. A ship of this class was detected approaching Earth by Metrotitan. Optimus Prime's forces went to its protected landing site at the peak of the Matterhorn where the ship landed by burrowing into the Earth, tearing the land asunder. This ship, however, was piloted by the nomadic Junkions, who were searching for materials to repair their destroyed home planet. When Cosmos, Rumble, and Frenzy covertly investigated the gigantic craft, they found it inhabited by Sharkticons. In the ensuing battle between the Transformers and Junkions, the Junkions used their massive ship to drill into Metrotitan's flight deck. The Titan retaliated by paritally transforming and tearing into the vessel. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Quintesson Cruiser makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. Notes *The Quintesson Cruiser is named in Transformers: The Ark in 2007. It is not clear if the term dates from 1986, but circumstances suggest not. *The Quintesson Cruiser was used as the design for the Autobot ship used by Wheelie's family (which crashed on Quintessa) in "The Story of Wheelie, the Wild Boy of Quintesson". Category:Transformer starships